Dead Ops
Dead Ops is an upcoming first-person survival horror shooting video game that will be created by the development team 'EBCBAJ50A Industries', making it the first game made under the collaboration of Ethandabomb, ClarentBloodArthur and Jacky 50A. The game is set to be mulitplayer, with the option to play story mode with 2 players. It will be released in the year 2015 and will be available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One. You play as five survivors who have all have troubled pasts and must work together to stay alive and find out the truth behind the sudden zombie outbreak. Gameplay and Game Modes GAME MODESS The Game modes for'' Dead Ops'' features a variety set of options to keep you satisfied playing the game for a long time. Story Mode - Play through the storyline of Dead Ops as one of the five protagonists, in an attempt to uncover the truth and reason behind the zombie outbreak plaguing the entire city. Deadly Party Mode - Deadly Party mode is where you can play a numerous set of minigames while taking a break from playing the storyline of Dead Ops. Here you can play Deathmatch (where you can play in a free for all battle royale), Survivor (where you need to survive a horde of zombies and psychopaths for as long as possible), Mark Shoot (where you need to shoot targets and gain as much points as fast as possible) and Gauntlet (Where you must get to the destination point while having to deal certain conditions). As well as the five protagonists, you can also play as other characters from the game, as well as 'special' bonus characters. Gallery Mode - Where you can view the official artwork and 3D renditions of Dead Ops, as well as listening to the soundtrack of the game and watching cutscenes from the Dead Ops storyline. A trailer of the Enemy of the Nation 2: Tyrants Will Die!! ''video game is also available to watch in Gallery Mode. Options - Where you can change the settings of ''Dead Ops, such as sound, game, and monitor settings. Also, you can save or load your progress here and decide if you want Autosave on or off. GAMEPLAY The gameplay of Dead Ops will be somewhat similar for those who have the'' Dead Island'' series.The player can play as one of the five playable characters.The player can expand each character's ability to survive and both attacking the enemies or defending themselves, and also each character has their own specialty *Stephanie Chang AKA The Cop is a support class character. Ability focuses on supports that keeps the player alive *Enrico Venturi AKA The Gangster is a long shot character that is specialized in taking down targets from a long range. Ability focuses on long range kills *Nate Evergreen AKA The Rebel is a Jack Of All Trades character but mainly focuses on melee weapons. Ability focuses on enhancing every melee damage *Chester Dukes AKA The Freeman is a tank-like character that can absorb lots of damage and has the highest health in the game. Ability focuses on critical hits. *Aria Newell AKA The Student is the weakest character but has the ability to carry up to 6 items in game rather than the others' 4 slots. Aria is good at using unconventional weapons, using mostly the Bow and Arrow. Ability focuses on keeping enemies back. Some of the game's other features include: *Each melee weapon has a use bar. If the use bar is depleted, damage dealt with the weapon will be reduced *Stamina and health is an important part in the game. Chester Dukes has the most health but low stamina while Aria Newell has a low health but high stamina. Stamina is used to deal more damage with weapons. If depleted like the use bar, damage dealt will be reduced and the player will became slower. Sprinting also requires stamina, while health is used to survive. If health is depleted, it is game over. *Sprinting is used to cover more distance. Sprinting requires stamina. *Grappling can be done by the Enemies. If grappled by an enemy, a quick time event will occur where the player must press the right buttons in order. The enemy will keep dealing damage until the player has escaped the grapple. *Ammo can be bought from mercenaries or portable stores. Based on the weapon type, ammo can be rare. *A portable store is a store like the mercenary that provides items to be bought. Story/Prologue Five individuals, each with traumatic pasts, suddenly find themselves in the midst of a zombie outbreak. Together, they must learn to trust one another regardless of their background, and uncover the truth and reason behind the outbreak. But the question is: Will they still retain their will to survive if they discover the truth. Meanwhile, without anyone's knowledge, the culprit behind the outbreak begins the next phase of the plan. Maps The map of the city that has fallen under the zombie outbreak consist of six areas. #Downtown Area #Commercial Area #Neighborhood Area #Industrial Area #Main Bridge Area #Underground Area Characters The five playable characters and other major characters. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS STEPHANIE CHANG A female cop of Chinese heritage, her expertise with a weapon is unrivaled in the city's police force and she is considered as one of the best in the academy in recent times. Years ago, Stephanie's relationship with her sister took a turn for the worse when her sister caught her coming on to her husband, and before Stephanie could ask for forgiveness, her sister was murdered, leaving Stephanie guilty and her sister's husband heartbroken. Since then, Stephanie has blamed herself for what happened to her sister, and has vowed to prevent a similar kind of tragedy happening to anyone else. NATE EVERGREEN Before the outbreak, the individual known as Nate Evergreen was working at a sandwich shop, an occupation he chose for himself in an attempt to get over the past. Nate is all that is left of a rebel force that declared war on his country's government, he made a notorious reputation for himself earning the title 'Devil's Reaper' due to (as one survivor descibes it) turning an entire battle into a sea of blood. Nate's girlfriend died on the final day of the rebellion and since then blames himself for being careless of not saving her from her fate. Nate's abilities with both gun and melee weapon are considered to be on the same level as a natural maverick; the moment he has them in hand, he is unstoppable. Sometimes he ends up in a state what is known as 'warp spasm', yet somehow he is capable to tell ally and foe. Nate is the oldest of the five protagonists, being 30 years old. ENRICO 'SHARP-MAN' VENTURI A gangster who was part of the city's mafioso as a professional hitman, but he betrayed the family after he found out the truth behind his brother's death, and as such he was marked for death. He was pursued by assassins hired by his boss Tommaso 'Bloody Tommy' Del Grosso for 13 days before being cornered, but suddenly the outbreak occurred and his assassins were killed by the zombies. Enrico is a very skilled marksman, so his line of work involves long range shooting, hence why Enrico was given the nickname 'Sharp-man'. Despite being 23 years old, Enrico feels like he's gotten much older as he laments over where he and his brother went wrong by joining the mafia. CHESTER DUKES Once a member of a gang, this large African American served time in jail due to accidentally killing a child while being chased by the police, an event that has haunted him since. After being released, Chester wanted to repent for his actions for that day, so he decided to go straight rather than wanting to go back to the world of gang culture. For a man who wishes to have new start in life, Chester is still capable of using large weapons without any effort, also his driving skills are exceptional and has also saved him from nasty situations before his life altering moment. ARIA NEWELL The youngest of the five protagonists, this 17 year old high school student may seem like a beauty, but deep inside harbors an iron will and a powerful resolve. Years ago, she watched her older brother horribly beaten to death by thugs with her very eyes and here parents divorced bitterly shortly afterwards, Aria couldn't do anything about it because in her words, she was too timid and pathetic. Of the five protagonists, Aria has the least experience with weaponry, but makes up for it as having the biggest inventory than the other four and is also able to even carry the other character's items. OTHER MAJOR CHARACTERS Major characters that aren't playable but have major roles in the story. DETECTIVE DANIEL REISINGER Reisinger is Stephanie Chang's trusted colleague in the city's police force, a maverick genius in guesswork, strategy and being able to solve cases without needing help from other detectives. Him and Stephanie have a distinguished working relationship with one another, and together have successfully brought down the most notorious criminals in the city. Reisinger serves as the main communicator for the protagonists, using his brains to figure out the truth behind the outbreak. PROFESSOR ALEXANDER KNIGHT A member of the company UltraScience inc. Professor Knight is regarded as a man with a bitter sense of nature and prefers to keep himself distant from everyone else, though he obeys Professor Andrea Stanfield without question. His negativism began after he lost his wife years ago, and since then, has taken his work on science more seriously, becoming a trusted subordinate to Stanfield. OFFICER JOEL HARRISON A member of the police force, along with Stephanie Chang and Daniel Reisinger. He managed to survive the outbreak along with other survivors and now guards the safehouse that the protagonists themselves eventually stumble upon at the beginning of the story. Joel has only been in the police force for only two years, but is determined to protect the safehouse inhabitants from the undead horde outside. DON TOMMASO 'BLOODY TOMMY' DEL GROSSO The crime boss of the city's local mafioso, Del Grosso is an extremely influential person and even has a hand in the city's politics. He killed Enrico Venturi's brother, which (when he found out) caused Enrico to betray Del Grosso by killing his loyal consigliere and two of Del Grosso's caporegimes. In response, Del Grosso sent assassins to kill Enrico, but then the zombie outbreak started and only Del Grosso and a small number of his gang members managed to survive by retreating to the city's municipal building. Despite an undead apocalypse going on, Del Grosso is still intent on wanting Enrico dead. PRESIDENT JOSEPH WHITE He is the current President of the United States of America, he was visiting this city before the outbreak started and now he is trapped inside the city's municipal building along with the head of UltraScience inc. CEO Andrea Stanfield and mob family boss Del Grosso. PROFESSOR HISAME TATSUMI A scientist working for UtraScience inc. Hisame serves as an assistant to the company's CEO Andrea Stanfield, she is usually quiet and very reserved, but she possesses hidden depth and is able not to show her disapproval when her superior makes a controversial order. Recently before the outbreak, Hisame has developed a concern of her colleague Alexander Knight. PROFESSOR ANDREA STANFIELD The CEO of UltraScience inc. Professor Andrea Stanfield may seem at first glance a benevolent woman, whose cures have solved so many problems, but in truth she is a cruel, tyrannical leader who views even her own members as lowlifes, only Alexander Knight and Hisame Tatsumi seemed to earned her approvals, albeit only slightly. She is currently trapped in the city's municipal building along with her colleagues, crime boss Del Grosso and the president of the United States of America Enemies Zombies and other assorted enemies will make your life difficult in this game while trying to find out the truth behind the outbreak. STANDARD ZOMBIES These zombies are the main enemies in the game, and can be found throughout the city. Although slow, they appear in numbers, which can be terrifying. These enemies are the weakest zombies and typically thought of as not too much of a threat. Also worth noting is that these zombies rely on sound due to the fact that they are usually blind. UBER STANDARD ZOMBIES The enhanced version of the Standards, the Uber Standards are more aggressive and slightly faster. These zombies have a lot more health than their weaker cousins. These zombies appear later in the game. BERSERKER ZOMBIES The Berserkers are by far the most feared zombies you will come across. Their blood shot eyes and yellow irises are enough to give you the shivers, but unlike the other zombies, they can see. Another intimidating trait is that Berserkers drag large blunt objects around with them, they will actually try to beat you to death with them before eating your flesh. Berserkers usually appear calm at first glance, but when they spot you, they immediately go into an enraged frenzy and will not hesitate to kill you where you stand, alerting other zombies. GOLIATH ZOMBIES Goliath Zombies are basically standard zombies, only they're bigger and take a lot of ammo to kill. However, not only will they try and eat you, they will attempt to grab you and slam you against the floor, taking a lot of your health off. Partial strategy is sometimes required to kill a Goliath quickly. CREEPER ZOMBIES Undead that are very thin with long limbs, these enemies can climb on walls. The Creepers are referred as the stealthiest of all the undead. Creepers do not stop pursuing their prey and will continue to stalk, watch, and lurk in the shadows until the time is right to finally claim their kill. Creepers are difficult to kill with guns due to their fast movements and climbing ability, so your best option when dealing with a Creeper is a melee weapon followed by a blow to the head. ACID TANK ZOMBIES These enemies are large, obese, acid spewing undead abominations. They are considered very dangerous and with good reason. The substance that Acid Tanks shoots is extremely corrosive and a very painful death awaits anyone who gets sprayed with it. Also, they die by exploding and sending the corrosive liquid everywhere within a certain range. Close combat and shooting at a short distance is not recommended when dealing with an Acid Tank, if you want it deader than dead, long range shooting is required. EXPLODER ZOMBIES Very disfigured zombies with bulges all over their bodies, but the most terrifying aspect about an Exploder is that it is a running bomb. Exploders are sometimes referred to as Suicidal zombies, because all they seem to do is run at a survivor, making noises that sound eerily like maniacal laughter, before lunging themselves onto you and blow themselves up. Any type of gun or a projectile is required to kill them, but make sure you are damn well at a distance when killing them as the explosion can kill you instantly. SNIFFER ZOMBIES The worst, most disgusting zombie you will come across. They appear to have once been prisoners due to the orange uniform they wear. They are also completely different from other zombies, Sniffers use scent instead of sight or sound, and instead of eating flesh like the others they prefer to sniff out all the oxygen in your body, causing you to suffocate to death. Sniffers are very good at finding prey that are hiding, so before you even see one it will already know where you are. PSYCHOPATHS Even after describing all the zombies you'll come across, you think they'll be the only enemies right? Wrong! There are a certain number of people whose sanity has completely slipped because of the outbreak, unless they were insane to begin with. Masked Looters: Found in shops and other places looking for anything, looters will also kill and rob a survivor unfortunate enough to cross paths with them. Prisoners: Convicts that have escaped prison thanks to the outbreak. Some will have a variety of weapons such as guns and projectiles. Cultist: Crazed old religious fanatics who will not hesitate to kill you because you are a none believer. Melee weapons and projectiles are usually the tools they use to spread their ridiculous beliefs with. Gangsters: Members of the mafia controlled by Tommaso 'Bloody Tommy' Del Grosso. Under the Don's orders, they are still looking for Enrico 'Sharp-Man' Venturi, and as a result will attack the protagonists the moment they see them. Jessabelle: A girl wearing a clown costume that can more or less be described as bizarre, she always sports the most disturbing Cheshire-like grin on her face. She is encountered at the famous food chain restaurant in the downtown area, trying to get people into the restaurant, she will attempt to kill you by using a set of knives that she throws efficiently. Derrick: A crazed boyfriend who intends to kill his girlfriend and himself in a suicide pact, only to be interrupted by the protagonists, who Derrick mistakes as friends of his girlfriend wanting to take her away from him. Derrick will attack you pulling out a handgun and wielding a baseball bat. He is located in the neighborhood area near the motel. Sidney: A borderline redneck with an obsession with shooting something that is moving. He is found standing on top the the city's great bridge, looking for anyone who is a survivor or a zombie that catches his interests, and shoot their heads off with his trusted sniper rifle. No living or dead are safe from being under the crazed sniper's radar. Martha: A cleaning lady who works at the shopping mall. She is obsessed with cleaning the entire place from inside out and absolutely cannot tolerate where there is mess. She seems to be unaware of the zombie outbreak going on, and is enraged about the state the shopping mall is in. When the protagonists meet her and she notices the blood stains on their clothes, she accuses them of being the culprits behind the amount of mess made. Martha will attack you with her cleaning trolley which has been modified into a acid spraying cannon. Fraser: A serial killer that has escaped from prison thanks to the zombie outbreak, he intends to find survivors hiding from the undead and kill them in the most gruesome horrible ways. Fraser uses a modified chainsaw as his murder weapon and is not afraid to put himself in danger as long as he deals the killing blow, usually while laughing hysterically. Gordon: An police inspector from the same country as Nate who has been trying to track the Devil's Reaper down before the outbreak started. In his opinion, Nate was the cause behind the zombie outbreak because of his 'terrorist' background. He refuses to believe otherwise despite being shown irrefutable evidence. He will attack you using a Shockgun and a hidden Sturm Vz.90 in his pocket. Michael: A fanatic protester who is the leader of an extreme religious cult consisting of dirty old men. He is found at the church in the Neighborhood area, which has been decorated to his own twisted image. He regards the protagonists as people who are destroying the beliefs he holds dear and as such he will attack them with his decorated broadsword. Weapons Dead Ops features a wide assortment of weaponry that ranges from Old weapons to futuristic weapons. Weapons can be bought from mercenaries in the game. Unique Weapons Level 10 weapons are listed as unique weapons because they are futuristic and sometimes have odd effects. Melee Melees has no ammo, limited and limited range, and each melee weapon can be upgraded with money. For some specific weapons it requires levels to unlock them. *Wrench (Starting) *Combat Knife : Given for free at the 2nd game part. *Cleaver : level 2 *Machete : level 3 *Baseball bat : level 3 *Chainsaw : level 3 *Fire Axe : level 4 *Spiked Bat : Level 4 *Crowbar : level 4 *Bayonet : level 5, mounted on ranged weapon except Bows. *Buzzsaw : level 5 *Katana : level 5 *Sledgehammer : level 5 *Bolo Knife : level 6 *Butterfly Blades : level 6 *Halberd : level 6 *European Axe : level 6 *Spiked Brass Knuckles : level 6 *Gladius : level 7 *Xiphos : level 7 *Broadsword : level 7 *Shotel : level 7 *Shovel : level 8 *Pipe : level 8 *Lawnmower : level 8 *Kanabo : level 8 *Mercworx Goliath : level 9 *Emei Piercers : level 9 *Tasers : level 9 *Scimitar : level 9 *Lightsword : level 10 *Plasma Hammer : level 10 *Blood Crow : level 10, an Axe that heals you when hitting an enemy. *Clarent: level 10, The Holy Sword of Revived Liberty. Not even the undead are safe from this tyrant-slaying blade.* Note*: Clarent can only be unlocked after meeting certain requirements. B knife.jpg|Bolo Knife Buzzsaw.jpg|Buzzsaw Chainsaw.jpg|Chainsaw Euro axe.jpg|European Axe Fire Axe.jpg|Fire Axe Katana.jpg|Katana Knife.jpg|Combat Knife Wrench.jpg|Wrench Taser-X26-420-90.jpg|Taser Rifles Rifles are common weapons in game. From classic to futuristic, they may be slow but are truly devastating at headshots. *M1 Garand : level 1 *M1 Carbine : level 1 *Karabiner 98K : level 2 *Dragunov SVD : level 2 *Lee Enfield No.4 : level 2 *M4 Carbine : level 2 *M16 : level 3 *M14 Battle Rifle : level 3 *FN SCAR : level 3 *Cristobal Rifle : level 4 *Krag Jorgensen : level 4 *American Enfield : level 4 *M1941 Johnson Rifle : level 4 *Boys Anti Tank Rifle : level 5 *Mauser 98 : level 5 *AK 47 : level 5 *Steyr Mannlicher M1895 : level 5 *Mosin Nagant : level 6 *Gewehr 98 : level 6 *Barrett : level 6 *Vz. 24 : level 6 *Type 38 Arisaka Rifle : level 6 *M28 : level 7 *MAS-36 : level 7 *STG 44 : level 7 *FN FAL : level 8 *EM-4 Rifle : level 8 *43M Rifle : level 8 *Type 99 Rifle : level 9 *Ross Rifle : level 9 *BAR : level 9 *Type 97 Sniper : level 9 *Mondragon Rifle scoped : level 9 *Tesla Rifle : level 10, instantly annihilates an enemy. *Reaper Rifle : level 10, each time shot drains health but deals great damage. *Winter Rifle : level 10, freezes enemy when shot. *Jacky : level 10, sure shot rifle with massive power that can be used as a shotgun. Unlocked at daily reward day 50. Drag.jpg|Dragunov SVD Garand.jpg|M1 Garand Karabiner.jpg|Karabiner 96K M14.png|M14 M16.jpg|M15 M4.jpg|M4 Carbine Handguns And SMGs And Revolvers Handguns are the first weapon you gain. While SMGs are a bit more powerful than handguns, they slow down the speed of the player. Revolvers are the strongest in headshots, but are slow and have limited ammo. *9mm Pistol : level 1, given at the start. *MP5K : level 1, given at start. *Sten Mk 2 : level 1 *MP 28 : level 1 *Thompson : level 2 *Owen SMG : level 2 *Wz.39 : level 2 *M1911 : level 3, given at daily reward. *Desert Eagle : level 4 *Glock : level 4 *Usp 45 : level 4 *Nambu Pistol : level 4 *Tokarev TT-3 : level 5 *PPSH 41 : level 5 *Steyr TMP : level 5 *Cz.75 : level 5 *Webley Revolver : level 5 *Enfield No.2 Mk1 : level 6 *FP-45 Liberator : level 6 *Luger P08 : level 6 *Walther PKK : level 7 *Mp 40 : level 7 *PPD 34/38 : level 7 *Browning HP : level 7 *Lanchester SMG : level 8 *.357 Magnum : level 9 *Enfield Revolver : level 9 *Austen SMG : level 9 *Matador Diable : level 10, a unique SMG that increases damage every time when hitting an enemy. *Dragoon : level 10, a pistol that can incinerate an enemy and burning them. *Sturm Vz.90 : level 10, prototype experimental German Magnum. Shots an arc lightning. 9mm.jpg|9mm Cz.75.jpg|Cz.75 Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle MP5K.jpg|MP5K MP 28.jpg|MP 28 PPSH.jpg|PPSH 41 Sten Mk2.jpg|Sten Mk. 2 Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-3 Machine Guns High powered with great firing rate, but limited in numbers. *RPK : level 5 *RPD : level 5 *Bren : level 5 *Vickers MG : level 7 *M249 : level 7 *FG 42 : level 7 *Johnson MG : level 8 *Minigun : level 9 *Plasma Chaingun : level 10, extremely expensive but powerful. *DaBomb : level 10, bullet strapped to a small amount of C4, detonates when hits target *Black Beauty : level 10, expensive for upgrades but powerful Minigun that slows down enemy every time shot. FG 42.jpg|FG 42 Johnson.jpg|Johnson LMG Minigun.jpg|Minigun RPD.jpg|RPD RPK.jpg|RPK Shotguns Shotguns are high powered enemy killers. Great up close but horrible for long range. Also rare like the MGs. *M8759 Shotgun : level 5 *SPAS 12 : level 5 *Pancor Jackhammer : level 5 *NS 2000 : level 6 *Saiga 12 : level 6 *Mossberg 500 : level 6 *Remington Shotgun : level 7 *AA 12 : level 7 *USAS 12 : level 8 *Shockgun : level 10, 20 gauge shotgun with electric bullets and shocks enemies. *Crossberg 777 : level 10, believed to be a church shotgun purified with holy water. Deals considerable damage to any zombies. *Justice Server : level 10, shots Lava rounds to enemies with high precision and burns them. *Ash: level 10, A modified, well unique tactical 12-gauge shotgun that is sure to send many an undead flying with parts of them literally gone.* Note*: Ash can only be unlocked after meeting certain requirements. AA 12.jpg|AA12 Pancor Jackhammer.jpg|Pancor Jackhammer SPAS 12.jpg|SPAS 12 Saiga Shotgun.jpg|Saiga 12 USAS.jpg|USAS 12 Other These weapons are unique. And great. *Bow and Arrow : level 5 *Flammenwerfer 41 : level 5 *M79 Grenade Launcher : level 5 *Frag Grenade : level 5 *Nail Grenade : level 6 *RPG 7 : level 6 *Car Bomb : level 7 *SPAS 20 : level 6, newly upgraded SPAS 12 with the ability to shoot spread out pellets with Nitrogen ammo. *AT4 : level 6 *Fire Arrow and Bow : level 7 *Nuclear RPG : level 10, expensive but powerful, radiates anyone in range. Boss Weapon Drops Psychos only drop these. They all are rated Boss level, tougher than level 10 weapons! *Clarity Knives : Jessabelle drop. Pack of real powerful bleed effect and has '''unlimited '''ammo, high accuracy but slow *Girlfriend's regret : Derrick drop. An M1911 pistol with custom rounds and pierces anything. Effect : each time shot regardless miss or hit the screen will be blurred for 5 seconds *Smack and Slack : Derrick drop. A baseball bat with blood stains and Derrick's girlfriend's picture in an insane nature *Targonian Ballistic : Sidney drop. An overpowered Sniper Rifle with a chance of killing a Goliath zombie in one headshot.Automatically charges accuracy but has poor accuracy when not scoped *Acid Cleaner : Martha drop. A cleaning trolley that is modified to spray acids. Slow to move around with this but it has a lot of ammo and good rate of fire *Blood Message : Fraser drop.An improved version of the chainsaw with better bleeding effect and uses no ammo unlike the normal chainsaw. And more ROF *Sturm Vz.90 and Shockgun: See the description in the Handguns and SMGs and Revolvers along with Shotguns *Fanatical Broad : Michael drop. A broadsword that each time hitting an enemy keeps gaining more stamina instead of wasting them. Headstrike 100% kill. Gallery Dead Ops 1.png|Box Art Dead Ops Wallpaper.jpg|Dead Ops Nate 'Warp Spasm' promotional wallpaper Dead Ops XBOX.jpg|Dead Ops XBOX One cover Dead Ops.png|Previous cover for Dead Ops. Category:FPS Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Zombies Category:Guns Category:Multiplayer Category:Melee Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Survival Category:Shooter Category:EB Industries Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:Horror Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons